unexpected meeting
by taniasalsa
Summary: chuuya menunggu kedatangan mantan patnernya yang tak kunjung datang dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak terduga dengan seseorang yang tak dikenalnya (tak pandai menulis sumary)


11:00 pm

.

Terlambat

.

Sudah satu jam terlambat dari waktu pertemuan yang telah ditetapkan, dan telah sejam lebih pula, sang petite mafia menunggu mantan patnernya itu dibawah salju yang makin lama makin menumpuk itu. Orang yang lalu lalang pun makin sedikit akibat cuaca dingin itu, pertemuan itu tidak akan terjadi jika saja orang yang 'dibencinya' itu tidak mengajakkya disaat sehari sebelum natal tiba, entah apa alasannya. Dan sekarang mungkin dia akan bersabar jika saja pesan itu tidak ada, ya pesan yang dikirim oleh yang ditunggu tunggu yang menyatakan bahwa dia mungkin tak dapat datang akibat tugasnya yang disuruh mencari seseorang.

"Dasar makarel sialan!" Chuuya mungkin terlalu berharap dapat menghabiskan natal ini dengan mantan Patnernya-nya itu, dan sepertinya tidak akan terkabul, tahun ini, ataupun tahun tahun selanjutnya. Dia pun juga sudah mulai merasa dingin berada disana dari tadi. Bajunya mulai basah akibat salju.

"Mungkin lima belas menit lagi" dengan sabar dia tetap menunggu disana, Harapannya tak akan berakhir begitu saja, tubuhnya bisa bertahan akan dinginnya malam natal itu. Berapa menit kemudian tubuhnya yang sudah merasa dingin, tiba tiba merasakan hangat dari sebuah coat berbulu hitam dari belakang.

"Apa yang dilakukan lelaki munyil berparas cantik sepertimu dibawah hujan salju begini" Chuuya memalingkan kepalanya kebakang dan menemukan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan rambut hitam dan mata ungunya menatap kearahnya.

Pria itu meraih rambut Chuuya dan mengelusnya, dan entah mengapa Chuuya tak masalah akan hal itu, dia hanya menatap sang raven, membiarkan pria itu mengelus rambutnya yang berada dibahunya itu "apa yang kau tunggu dibawah salju sendirian?"

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang, jika saja manusia perban sialan itu ngak ngelanggarnya dan datang" entah kenapa Chuuya malah menceritakannya pada pria itu "Kalau dia punya tugas kenapa harus mengajakku!?"

Chuuya meluapkan kekesalannya yang merasa dihianati untuk kedua kalinya itu, mereka sudah berjanji, dia berjanji pada Chuuya akan datang malam itu dibawah pohon natal di tengah kota yang besar itu. Menghabiskan malam natal bersama sebagai mantan patner. Tapi, Semarah apapun Chuuya, dia tetap tak bisa membencinya.

Tiba tiba tubuhnya ditarik kedalam sebuah pelukan, tak begitu kuat tapi hangat, Chuuya pun sontak kaget, dan mendorongnya lepas dari pelukan. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Memelukmu, apa lagi" Chuuya jadi memerah semerah kepiting rebus padahal jawabannya enteng itu "kau menangis, ngak mungkin kubiarkan siapapun melihat"

"Ha, apa maksudmu" Chuuya mengusap matanya dan benar ada air mata disana, manik biru indahnya itu terlihat seperti permata yang indah dibalik air matanya itu, wajahnya yang sudah merah bagaikan mau meledak akan malu, hingga Chuuya berusaha menyembuyikan wajahnya dibalik coat yang diberikan tadi. Tetapi tangannya tiba tiba ditarik beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ouch, Jangan tiba tiba menarikku, He-hei!" sepertinya pria itu tak mempedulikan protes Chuuya dan tetap menarikknya hingga tiba di depan sebuah toko. Chuuya yang merasa lengannya sakit akibat tarikan tadi protes kembali "kenapa kau menarikku kesini?!"

"Jadi mu mau ku kugendong gitu" yah pria ini sudah membuat Chuuya merona berkali kali dengan jawaban yang enteng gitu. "Lebih baik berdiri disini, dingin disana"

"Terima kasih"

Keadaan jadi terasa canggung seketika dengan berakhirnya percakapan tadi, Chuuya berusaha mencari tahu apa yang dibahas hingga maniknya menatap kearah tas kertas yang dibawa oleh pria itu.

"Apa yang kau beli?" tanyanya, dia sebenarnya tak peduli apa itu.

"Ini hadiah"

"Hadiah?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang pergi dengan seseorang, dan... Aku menyuruhnya menunggu agak jauh selama aku membelikan hadiah untuknya, saat aku keluar dan mencarinya dilautan manusia ini dia hilang. Aku ngak ingat menyuruhnya menunggu dimana. Dan... disinilah sekarang"

'Jadi siapa yang tersesat sebenarnya' batin Chuuya sambil sweatdrop mendengarnya. Chuuya merasa 'sepertinya menyenangkan memiliki orang yang memberikan hadiah'. Chuuya jadi ingin mendapatkan hadiah natal juga dari seseorang hingga dia ngak sadar pikirannya keluar dari mulutnya. Dan tentu saja dapat didengar jelas oleh orang disebelahnya. Pembicaraan berhenti kembali, tapi tak ada yang merasa canggung kali in.

"DOS-KUNNNNNNNN! Sebuah teriakan cukup keras terdengar dari banyakknya kerumunan yang lalu lalang. Suara itu cukup untuk membuat keduannya terkejut "Dos-kun, kau DIMANAAA!"

"Itu dia, aku menemukannya " kata pria itu dan Berjalan meninggalkan Chuuya kearah asal suara

"Tunggu, itu temanmu yang berteriak?" tanya Chuuya agak kaget, orang setenang itu punya teman hyperaktif seperti itu. Tapi, Apa bedanya dengannya yang mantan patnernya yang kaya gitu juga.

"Yah itu dia, aku menemukannya" jawabnya, dalam hati Chuuya ngebatin 'bukannya kau yang ditemukan?' dan melihat pria itu pergi meninggalkannya

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan coat mu?"

"untukkmu, anggap hadiahku untukkmu, selamat natal Nakahara Chuuya" katanya sambil berlalu pergi menghilang kedalam kerumunan.

"Terima kasih hadiannya" guman Chuuya, hingga dia sadar dari mana pria itu tahu namanya dan dia ngak tahu nama orang yang menemaninya dari tadi, yang dia tahu temannya memanggilnya dos-kun, Tapi ya sudahlah.

Chuuya pun menatap langit dan merguman

"Sepertinya natal tahun ini tidak buruk juga"

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Fyodor Dostoevsky ,Pria yang barusan meninggalkan teman munyil berparas imut nya itu akhirnya menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Dos-kun, Akhirnya ku menemukanmu!" teriak orang yang dicari carinya itu, Nikolai Gogol. "Aku sudah menunggumu disana sejam, tapi kau tak muncul muncul"

"Good boy" Fyodor menepuk nepuk pucuk kepala Nikolai menyatakan bahwa dia telah menjadi anak yang baik. Dan menyodorkan tas kertas berisi hadian yang dibelinya tadi.

"INi hadiah natal untukmu, selamat natal, my precious jester"

"Dos-kun memberikanku hadiah natal? Waii!" Nikolai pun mengeluarkan bungkusan kado yang ada didalam tas tersebut dan membukanya tak sabaran dan mendapati isinya adalah sebuah syal panjang biru cerulean dengan pola mawar putih yang indah. Dengan senangnya Nikolai langsung mengenakannya dan tidak lupa melilitkannya pada Fyodor juga.

"Nah kalau begini aku dan dos-kun akan merasa hangat" senyumnya sambil memeluk Fyodor. Fyodor menerimanya aja, Tubuhnya juga jadi hangat, masalahnya dia udah ngak makai coatnya lagi sih.

"Ngomong- ngomong dos-kun, tadi ada orang memberiku daun ini" Nikolai menunjukan daun mistletoe kepada Fyodor "katanya orang yang dibawahnya-"

"Diam, mu Berisik" katanya sambil menutup mulut Nikolai "jadi anak yang baik dan nanti jelaskan padaku sesudah kita kembali"

Nikolai berbinar binar dan berusaha menjadi anak yang baik lagi sambil mereka berjalan kembali dengan bergandeng tangan

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
